leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP110
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=ラプラスにのって | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP101-EP110 | footnotes=* }} The Stun Spore Detour (Japanese: ニョロモとカスミ and ) is the 110th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 26, 1999 and in the United States on September 16, 2000. Blurb When a chance encounter with a Vileplume leaves Ash and Tracey incapacitated, Misty sets about finding a healing plant that will restore their health. Meanwhile James and Meowth of Team Rocket lurk nearby, planning to steal the herb for their own nefarious uses. Plot While staying at , and prepare for the Orange League. After a wave crashes over the pair, they make their way over to to ask for assistance, but Ash trips on a stone, knocking both himself and Tracey into a 's head opening. The two try to struggle to get free, but Vileplume uses a point-blank on them. Pikachu, unaffected, races back and soon finds , who is busy walking with . Pikachu tries to explain, but it is after Ash and Tracey stumble over that Misty realizes the pair have been . At the cabin, Misty struggles to cure Ash and Tracey, since they have no first aid aside from band-aids, and the nearest Pokémon Center is on another island. Tracey, in his weakened state, tells Misty to look at Ash's Pokédex for advice. She learns that boiled Salveyo weed has the ability to cure Vileplume's Stun Spore, and they are found on lake bottoms with wherever Vileplume are found. Leaving Pikachu to take care of Ash and Tracey, Misty and set out to find the Salveyo weed. Meanwhile, at another cabin, it is also revealed that Jessie was a victim to Vileplume's Stun Spore, after she dove headfirst into a field of flowers, right into a Vileplume's head opening. James quickly recalls that Salveyo weed can help cure her, and he and set off to find the Salveyo weed. They manage to find a Poliwag with Salveyo weed stuck on its tail. James sends out , which attempts to hit Poliwag, but it jumps out the way and uses . Victreebel absorbs the hit and retaliates with . Meowth eventually jumps onto Poliwag and catches it with his weaved basket, but it soon escapes. At the same time, Misty, having unsuccessfully searched several lakes for the Salveyo weed, encounters Poliwag. Poliwag warms up to Misty just as James and Meowth appear. James and Meowth demand the Poliwag, but Misty, seeing that Poliwag is hiding behind her, refuses. Seeing that Misty is outnumbered, James and Meowth proposition a , which Misty accepts. However, the battle does not go well for , with evading Victreebel's Razor Leaf before repeatedly juggling it with , forcing James to recall it. Then, cuts through 's with and defeats it. Next, Meowth tries to Psyduck's head, causing it to unleash a headache-induced . Misty, who had managed to ask for Poliwag's help, walks away with Poliwag in tow. Later, Poliwag manages to get Misty the Salveyo weed, but it continues to follow her. As they walk back together, Misty tells Poliwag about her friends, all the while ignoring lures to pitfall traps left by James and Meowth. In a last-ditch effort, James disguises himself as an old lady and Meowth as a baby, hoping to appeal to Misty. However, after Meowth reacts uncharacteristically to James's tear-jerking story, Misty realizes the pair's true identities. James and Meowth recite their , then Meowth reveals that Jessie is suffering from a Vileplume attack, and James calls upon Weezing's assistance. Poliwag uses , knocking Weezing into James and Meowth, and off a cliff. Much to the pair's surprise, Misty decides to leave some Salveyo weed for them afterwards, to help Jessie recover. On their way to Jessie, James and Meowth gush over Misty's kindhearted gesture. Later, both parties have recovered, and Jessie, believing that Ash and Tracey are still sick, decides to seize this opportunity to steal Pikachu. Jessie initiates the attack without James' and Meowth's support; Pikachu, in self-defense, lands a on Arbok and Jessie, paralyzing them again. Not wanting another conflict, James and Meowth quickly cart Jessie and Arbok off. Afterwards, Ash thanks Misty for her efforts, but Misty acknowledges her new friend and team member, . Ash again thanks Misty for being nice, but she warns him not to expect it too often. The group soon leaves the island on for Ash's upcoming Orange League championship match. Major events * Misty's Goldeen is revealed to know . * a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Misty's Poliwag Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Trivia * In both the Japanese and English versions, reads the title card. The same happened in the dub in an earlier episode. * This marks the first time fills in for Jessie in Team Rocket's motto. * The part when Jessie says that she will die when the last leaf from the tree outside the window falls is based on the short story . Errors * In Poké Ball Peril, the at Professor Ivy's lab had bright-orange petals with strange red patterns on them. She said that it was because of the tropical weather in the Orange Islands made them adapt differently and have an . However, the Vileplume that stunned , , and Jessie looked like the normal ones found in Kanto and elsewhere. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: 2.B.A. Master In other languages |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=פרשיית אבקת השיתוק |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=स्टन स्पोरे का एंटीडोट }} 110 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth de:Stachelsporen-Chaos es:EP112 fr:EP110 it:EP110 ja:無印編第110話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第111集